Revenge Is Sweet
by Axelai
Summary: Twilight Town's school basketball game is in session, and Hayner's team wins. Seifer wants revenge for his humiliation. Oneshot HaynerXSeifer Hayner X Seifer Yaoi Lemons


Crowds of teens cheered as the annual PE basketball tournament was in motion. The final two classes played, and the winning team got sea-salt ice cream. Lot's of it. But that wasn't the reason two of them played. It was a simple fact of winning.

Hayner ran with the ball, tired but not breaking a sweat just yet. His opponent, Seifer, attempted to get the ball, but Hayner's smaller size made him get around easier. The timer was running out, the score was tied. Hayner leapt into the air, ball in hand, tossing it high into the air towards the hoop. The crowd went quiet. The ball floated right into the hoop…and the timer went off. Hayner's team wins.

The girls cheered, as did the watching students. Ollette and Pence ran up to Hayner, congratulating him. Seifer watched, crossing his arms as Rai and Fuu pouted angrily. After a time of cheering, the two teams descended to the locker room to change.

Like always, Hayner took forever to change. By the time we was finished, everyone else had filed out. They even left the keys for him to lock the door.

He was about to put his shoes on when he saw Seifer in the aisle way, leaning up against a locker. "You must have cheated, you freak." Seifer said, walking to Hayner and leaning over him.

Hayner left his shoes off, standing up and glaring at Seifer. "I'm not a cheap fuck like you." He replied, shoving Seifer's chest to get him away. Seifer retaliated, shoving Hayner twice as hard. Hayner slipped on his socks on the tile flooring, hitting it with a loud thud. As he slipped, he gave a small shout.

Angrily now, Hayner rolled onto his stomach to get up. As he kneeled over, Seifer kicked downwards on Hayner's ass. Hayner let out an awkward squeak, flopping onto the floor again. Seifer let out an amused laugh. He pressed his foot on Hayner's ass again, about to start a monologue. He stopped abruptly, startled at the noise Hayner made. Confused, he said, "Hey lamer. Enjoying the action?"

"Hell no!!" Hayner snapped. Seifer laughed again, sitting over Hayner so his stomach was on Hayner's back.

He breathed into Hayner's ear, his hands trailing down the younger's chest. He smiled, nibbling on Hayner's ear. More than anything, he liked defeating Hayner. Here was something else to win at. "Are you sure?" He asked, blowing a little bit of air into his ear.

"W-what the fuck are you doing?!" Hayner shouted, trying to pull away. Not giving Seifer time to answer, he began rolling out a series of curses.

"Don't you know when to shut up?" Seifer replied, pulling his own shirt off. Hayner managed to twist around so he was facing Seifer. His face went a bright pink as he saw his revealed chest for the first time this close up. His heart raced, and he blocked any thoughts that could turn him on. Not that they were working.

Seifer smiled evilly, giving Hayner a small peck on the lips. Just to startle him further. Then he grabbed Hayner again, flipping him back onto his stomach. Hayner let out a soft moan, his arms trying to hold himself up. Seifer pulled Hayner's shirt down with ease, and then reached to Hayner's pants. Hayner tensed, but let Seifer remove his clothing anyway. Hayner's breathing sped up as he felt Seifer remove his own clothing, pressing up against a startled and erect Hayner.

Seifer needed a way to prove he was winning, a way to prove he was superior. He put his lips onto Hayner's neck, biting into his as hard as he could. When he heard Hayner cry out in pain, he knew he must have left a mark of some sort. That was proof he was better than Hayner, and it was the first thing that came to his thoughts. Knowing Hayner would scream the entire time they took this further, Seifer had to think of something to lubricate with. Another first idea, he jammed his fingers into Hayner's mouth.

"Suck or it'll hurt." Seifer said.

"S-Seifer! What-" Hayner stuttered, confused again.

"I don't want to taste basketball." Seifer replied simply, referring to the fact he hadn't washed his hands since the game.

Hayner licked Seifer's fingers until they were dripping wet, then Seifer pressed them into Hayner's tight hole. Hayner's back arched, a moan escaping his lips. Seifer, enjoying the noises Hayner made, stretched him a little to hear more. It wasn't long before Hayner was panting out moans, almost begging for him to go on. Seifer pulled his fingers out, wiping the liquid off on his own member. Without a second thought, he shoved into Hayner's ass. Hayner cried out an odd moan, pressing his ass into Seifer a little. With one hand, he grabbed himself and started moving it up and down.

Seifer thrusted into him, letting out moans of his own. He clamped his eyes shut, gasping at the intense feeling of Hayner's muscles around him. Hayner bit his lip to suppress a loud moan, and suddenly, his mind was lost. A series of moans spilled out, as nothing mattered to him now but the sensation in his lower body, and the fact Seifer was creating it. He was lost in a feeling of ecstasy, unaware of the world around him.

Seifer, too, was lost. He shut his eyes, a moan escaping his own lips as he sped up, then pressed hard as far as he could go. His orgasm approached, and he bit his lip forcefully to avoid shouting out any names he didn't want anyone to hear. Hayner rocked his hips slightly, feeling his entire lower body much heavier. Then it all released, and he cried out in pleasure.

"Se-Seif-" he began to cry out, but he bit his lip. There was no way in hell that fucker would hear him say it.

One after another, they cried out. Hayner spilled all over the floor, and Seifer had all over Hayner's ass. Breathing loudly, they stayed in that same position for what seemed like an eternity. It was Hayner who pulled away first, wiping himself off with a towel. Seifer grabbed the towel from Hayner when he was done to clean himself off. In a hurry, they both dressed. Hayner crossed his arms, his back facing Seifer.

Seifer went behind him, hugging him. He rocked his hips gently against Hayner, saying, "Scream my name again. I love it."

Hayner blushed, turning around to escape Seifer's grasp. He heard him! "I didn't scream your fucking name!"

"Oh yeah you did!" Seifer let out a laugh as he fluffed Hayner's hair with his hand. "And I didn't say yours. I win."

Hayner shot him an evil glare, looking in a mirror to fix his hair. "Fucker." He mumbled.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Seifer said, rubbing a finger against the purple bruise on Hayner's neck. Not giving Hayner time to react, he walked out the door. Waving goodbye, he said, "See you around, lamer."

Hayner ran out the door to chase after Seifer. Seifer was already out of sight. Instead, he found Pence and Ollette waiting.

"What took you so long?" Pence asked, a worried look on his face.

"Fighting with Seifer." Hayner replied coolly, resting his hands behind his head.

Ollette glanced at the mark of Hayner's neck and smirked. But she didn't say anything about it. "Who won?"

Hayner snorted out air. Revenge was in order. And as both Hayner and Seifer knew, revenge was sweet.

* * *

And the One-shot is over!! What do you think? Yeah, i know this is a completely stupid pairing. Shut up. It's hot. I have a sequel i'm writing, and it'll consist of Hayner's revenge. It won't be added to this story, it'll be a new one. Hope you read it!

* * *


End file.
